


The top shelf

by multifandomcircusfreak



Series: Leo Fitz's sweet tooth [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz is a small ball of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, it was a relatively average day. That was until Leopold Fitz came barging in, a murderous look on his face.</p><p>He was on a path headed straight for Mack, and although the man was much bigger than Fitz, you couldn't help but be scared for his safety when the engineer locked his gaze on him like that. </p><p>"I know it was you," he grumbled. "Couldn't have been anyone else."</p><p>(Or the one where Fitz battles with his height, Jemma has far too much fun, and Mack does something he doesn't regret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The top shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I decided to write it and put it in the same series as my other fics that involve Fitz's junk food addiction. Enjoy! And please comment/review!

By Shield standards, it was a pretty normal day. Skye was in her bunk doing questionable things on her laptop, as usual. She'd earlier told Jemma when the couple had been out of earshot that she was planning to scour the video feed from the surveillance cameras to find Lance and Bobbi in more precarious situations ("I can't give up opportunities for blackmail, Simmons!") after finding a very interesting clip during her security sweep.

Coulson was in his office with May, Bobbi and Hunter were stuck doing inventory together, which was no doubt perfect fuel for Skye's shenanigans, and Fitz was somewhere on his lunch break. Which left Jemma and Mack. 

They were both in the lab, Jemma reviewing her morning's work and Mack looking over the designs that Fitz had given him to work on. Overall, it was a relatively average day. That was until Leopold Fitz came barging in, a murderous look on his face.

He was on a path headed straight for Mack, and although the man was much bigger than Fitz, you couldn't help but be scared for his safety when the engineer locked his gaze on him like that. 

"I know it was you," he grumbled. "Couldn't have been anyone else."

Mack stood up and held out his hands peacefully, like both a surrender and a defense, all at the same time. "Woah, woah, Turbo," he protested. "Take it easy, you know it was for your own good."

Jemma sat awkwardly at her table as she watched the two men stare each other down. They both looked at each other with equal persistence, not glancing away. Did Fitz even notice she was here? 

Fitz finally broke the stalemate by throwing his arms up in the air in frustration, and yelling "On the top shelf, Mack? Really? You know I can't reach that high!"

"I had to do it!" Mack countered. "You left me no choice."

"It was my personal property! And how could you be so cruel as to use my height against me? No one can reach that shelf except you!"

Jemma fidgeted with the pen she was holding, and couldn't help but wonder what horrible thing Mack must have done to cause this reaction from Fitz.

"Mack," she asked. "What did you do?"

At her words, Fitz turned to see her, taking into account that she was present.

"Hey, Jem," he greeted, before turning to back to Mack. "Yes, Mack. Tell her what you did."

Mack rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned to Jemma, an annoyed look written all over his face. "I hid his stash of junk food on the highest shelf in the garage."

Playing back their previous conversation with this context in her head, she could barely contain her laughter. For all the years that she'd known him, it had been a constant source of amusement for her to watch Fitz battle with his height. Obviously for the most part, they'd been alone in their Sci Ops lab, with only each other. Beside Jemma, Fitz was fine, since she was still shorter, but now on Coulson's team, they were both surrounded by giants. Come to think of it, Hunter was really the one closest to their height. What was it with brits?

"I see..." she began. Throughout all the time that she'd known him, there was another constant present. His horrible, annoying, incurable love for junk food. She could go into further detail about all that she'd been through to try and solve this problem.... but that would just bring up infuriating memories. Well, at least their bet had worked out... 

She walked straight up to Fitz and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, buttering him up for her next words. When she pulled away to see that he was satisfyingly dazed, she kept her mouth close to his ear and said quietly, "I actually sort of think that he was right."

Apparently not properly processing her words, Fitz started to say gloatingly to his friend, "See, Mack? Simmons says that-" once it clicked in his head, he stopped mid sentence, turning to his girlfriend with a shocked look. "You think what?"

Mack smirked, and Fitz didn't seem like he would move unless she continued to explain, so Jemma added, "Well, his methods were obviously wrong, but I do think that you need to cut down on the snacks..."

He crossed his arms grumpily, a pout (both adorable and aggravating) forming on his lips. "But it was my stash. He shouldn't have touched it."

Jemma put a hand on his shoulder. "No, he shouldn't have. But, you still need to think about balancing your diet more."

"But I promised you that I would-"

"-eat one healthy food per day, yes, I know. That still doesn't mean that the rest of the food you eat is bad for you." She felt like she was talking to a child, but with her boyfriend having the personality that he did, sometimes it was one and the same thing.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll find new snacks."

"Thank you," Jemma concluded.

She let go of her grip on his shoulder, and Fitz marched straight up to Mack and pointed at him accusingly.

"This doesn't mean that I'm forgetting about this," he said angrily. "And really, Mack? The top shelf? Have you no shame?"

After punching Mack on the arm, and huffing at Jemma, Fitz stormed out of the room, muttering something about being a prank master. Once he'd left, Mack and Jemma gave each other a high five. 

"He really does eat too much junk food."

"Totally. I don't know how he's still diabetes-free."

They thought that the fun part was over, but once again, the biochemist and the mechanic both burst out laughing later in the day, when they walked into the garage, only to find Fitz attempting to stack a stool on top of a chair while standing on his tippy toes in order to reach his precious snacks. 

"Does he not realize that you have a ladder?"

"I guess not."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Hell no."

"Fantastic."


End file.
